


A Night At The Opera

by anaeifly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Mentions of semi-public sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Aziraphale wants to go to the opera, so Crowley makes special plans. Non-explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	A Night At The Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/gifts), [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/gifts), [Scrumptious_Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_Bastard/gifts), [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts).



> Hey! So this is for a prompt from a discord server I’m in, which was just “a night at the opera”. I may not quite have hit the mark, but them going to the opera is mentioned, so I feel like that counts lol. Also, this is my first time writing Ineffable Wives, so I hope it’s okay. Enjoy!

Crowley finished applying her lipstick and leaned back from the mirror, sparing her reflection one quick glance before turning to the still closed bedroom door. Aziraphale was taking a ridiculous amount of time getting ready. “Angel?” she called. “Everything okay in there?”

The door slowly opened, and Aziraphale’s head came around the corner, her face somewhat bashful. “Crowley,” she said hesitantly. “I have to say, I’m not at _all_ sure about this.”

Crowley raised one eyebrow. “About which part, exactly?” As she spoke, she reached out and took Aziraphale’s hand, which had been curled around the edge of the door, and tugged gently on it. 

With some reluctance, Aziraphale came out from behind the door and allowed Crowley to pull her close until there was less than a foot of space between them. Crowley smiled. “Let me guess—you decided you don’t want to go to the opera after all.” 

Aziraphale rolled her eyes at that. “Don’t be ridiculous, darling,” she replied with a laugh. She bit her lip. “I’m not so sure about...this dress, though,” she added shyly, looking up at Crowley through her lashes and practically making Crowley’s heart burst. 

“What do you mean? It’s gorgeous. _You’re_ gorgeous, angel,” Crowley said, glancing down quickly at the dress in question. It was, admittedly, not Aziraphale’s usual style, because Aziraphale hadn’t picked it—she’d allowed Crowley to, since Crowley clearly had far better fashion sense. By Crowley’s standards, it was practically plain—a backless halter dress made of a lovely dark blue-grey silk that complemented Aziraphale’s eyes perfectly and accentuated her curves. It did happen to have slits up to the thigh on either side of the skirt, but that wasn’t _Crowley’s_ fault. Even if it did work in her favor. 

As if she could read Crowley’s mind, Aziraphale blushed. “I just—” she started, then cut herself off. 

Crowley raised her eyebrows again. “If you don’t want to do this, you know you can always safeword. I won’t mind, it’ll still be a fun evening. Just not in quite the same way.” She winked at the end of her sentence, but kept her tone serious. The last thing she wanted was to make her angel feel forced into anything. 

Just as she had hoped, Aziraphale’s chin set stubbornly. Crowley bit back a smile. “Of course I _want_ to,” Aziraphale said. “But—what if we get caught?”

“We won’t,” Crowley said calmly. “I got us a private box for a reason, angel. Still public, but nobody should be walking in unannounced. It’ll be easy to do this without getting caught, as long as you’re quiet.” 

Aziraphale blushed again at that, making Crowley smirk. Aziraphale was incredibly vocal in the bedroom, a fact that had surprised and delighted Crowley from the beginning, but it did certainly add an extra element of risk to this whole thing. “So,” Crowley said after a slight pause. “Do you want me to put the egg in you?” 

Aziraphale’s blush deepened. “I already did,” she murmured. “It’s...nice.”

Crowley laughed, pleasantly surprised by her ‘innocent’ angel’s naughtiness. “Oh, you have _no_ idea, angel,” she said, leaning in to kiss Aziraphale just as she picked up the toy’s remote up off the table and put it on the medium setting. 

Aziraphale’s reaction was instantaneous—one moment she was standing up straight, and the next she was gasping into Crowley’s mouth and clutching her arm to keep her balance. She broke off their kiss after just a few seconds, panting. “ _Crowley_ ,” she breathed, her voice half a moan. “I thought—didn’t you say that you— _oh_ —you weren’t going to start until we were there?” 

Crowley shrugged, nipping at Aziraphale’s neck. “You suggested that. I never agreed to it,” she pointed out. 

Aziraphale groaned. “That’s not fair.”

Crowley grinned at her. “Demon, remember?” she replied, turning the egg up with another click of the remote. Aziraphale keened, and Crowley felt her smile widen. “My, this _is_ going to be a fun night, isn’t it?” 


End file.
